Spectrum Strike
by pendingmedic
Summary: Hal Jordon one of the few remaining lanterns was tasked with the creation of a team, dedicated to first strike situations. Hal decided to find lanterns that were chosen and wield the colors of positive traits. His team became known as Spectrum Strike . These are the stories of those lanterns.
1. Chapter 1

The Green Lantern Corp has always been a proud tradition. After recent events that tradition was destined for extinction. It was at that point, the other rings were released to find new candidates to become lanterns. The major difference was that they were no longer green. The other rings were of many colors of the spectrum each representing different qualities in the users. Hal Jordon one of the few remaining lanterns was tasked with the creation of a team, dedicated to first strike situations. Hal decided to find lanterns that were chosen and wield the colors of positive traits. His team became known as Spectrum Strike . These are the stories of those lanterns.


	2. White is the New Green Part 1

White is the New Green

Part 1

Legendary Green Lantern , Hal Jordon, was involved in battle with Sinestro and 3 members of his fear corps. The yellow lanterns were drawing on the amassed fear from the people of Coast City. Hal was drawing his skill trying to pin down the enemies. their yellow energy was countering his green. He lay upon the ground bleeding and his arm broken. Things were rushing through his mind, trying to come up with a strategy to trap the fearsome foursome. It was true that the ring would protect it's user Hal, The reality is there is a great amount a Lantern could take before it kicks in.

The moment came when the might Green Lantern of sector 2814 would pull a rabbit out of his hat. He was going to force all of his will into his ring and make one mighty shot. This could very well work or in his death. His enemies trained their rings on Hal. This was the moment for his "hail mary" play. As the yellow beams were combining aim was Hal Jordan.. A white sphere of energy surrounding the Lantern of 2814. . His eyes shot skyward to see a female Lantern with red hair and dressed in a white uniform She shouted " Let my energy combine with yours !" The white energy beam went towards the fear corp. A beam left Hal's ring and intermingled with the white blast. the combines energy seemed to take on a life of its own. Hal's will was augmented by the life force that fed the white light. The energy blast solidified into a white/green battering ram. The sheer force and momentum bowled over the members of the Fear Corp. their personal shields collapsed and knocked them senseless. The members of the Corp then found themselves in prisoned in green and white energy spheres.

The combination of the two energies rendered the yellow rings inert. The spheres rose up and took the foursome away to be tried for their actions. . To his amazement Hal had not commanded any of this to happen. Shortly after that he found the White Lantern using her energy to clear debris and rubble. Hal approached her cradling his broken arm. Wanting to thank her for the back-up, his mouth opened only to be stopped by the white gloved hand of the female Lantern. She touched the side of his face . Jordan then felt a wave of euphoria as the white energy seemed to flow through his body. When his senses returned to normal, the battle scene had been cleared. His injured arm was no longer hurting. Gingerly moving the arm, the realization came that it was healed. The cuts and bruises were also healed. At that point all Hal Jordan could do was gaze skyward and say, "Wow".


	3. White is the new green Part 2

Claudia Wilcox moved gracefully through the sky. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her face. The euphoria that comes from the bonding of the white energy and her was indescribable. It was not so long ago the gift of the white light of life selected her as a suitable user. Her mind drifted back to that day that the energy came to her. That day seemed to be only a short time ago.

Her name was Claudia Wilcox. She is 25 and works as a call center supervisor. Also added to the mix was her ambition to become a nurse. Her life had been an interesting ride to this point. You know how a roller coaster climbed to the top then plummets to the bottom. That had been her life. At age 18, she graduated from high school with honors. That distinction won her very little because she was planning a new life with her High School boyfriend, Jeff Travis. Jeff was the star of the football team and destined for greatness. He was sure to be all American have his choice of schools and a promising career in the NFL. He also had Claudia. The night of the senior prom, the two became one and the result was a child on the way. That child resided in Claudia as she gave her valedictorian speech. She and Jeff were planning a great future together.

Football royalty was a good name for the pair. . There were dinners with boosters. A car was gifted "with no strings attached ", once again from interested parties. Several people from universities and alumni appeared offering support and help in the couple's future. Once again, "With no strings attached." Friends appeared out of the woodwork. These people gifted Jeff and Claudia with many expensive presents. The same tone remained the same. Please consider this university. Come and play for this college and the party will never end.

Then fate played a cruel hand. Jeff went partying with some college people trying to persuade him to sign with their school. They took him to tour all of several frat parties. Jeff was feeling no pain. Throughout the night, his frat escorts exposed him to various types of alcoholic highs and a few narcotic ones as well. About 3:00 AM, Jeff was at some rich kid's house. The jocks were entertaining themselves with drunken games to prove who was the toughest. The captains of the university's first string were goading Jeff to dive in the pool. Wanting to one up his hosts, he climbed to the roof of the house and performed a prime example of a drunken dive. Misjudging the pool, he hit the pool edge and the hit knocked him out cold. It was surprising that he had not drowned. When he awoke about a day later, Jeff came to in a hospital room, with his arms in casts. The doctor came in later that day, and broke the bad news to Jeff. The accident resulted in damage to his throwing arm. The repair surgery had fused the shoulder joint. The grim reality sat in he would never be able to play football again. Jeff should consider himself lucky, if that arm would ever function.

By the time, he was released a stack of letters waited. Each letter was a notification that the scholarship was no longer available. The devastation slowly grew as the signs of the future with college football disappeared. The car was missing one morning. When trying to file a police report, the police received a report that the car had been repossessed .Phone calls to new friends went unanswered. It became clear that the interest in the couple's future was gone. Universities refused admission as a normal student to Jeff. Claims of academic shortcomings made admission impossible. In most cases, this was true. Other than teachers who supported the football players, he passed classes with Claudia's help.

Things began to erode from there. Claudia still had her academic scholarship. She began her studies into nursing. The progress of the baby was coming along nicely. Unfortunately, her parents had disowned her following her running off with Jeff. They saw him as a good for nothing jock. Who was not good enough for their little girl? She soldiered on.

In the meantime, Jeff drifted from job to job. He could not hold a job because of his angry attitude. One little thing would go on and the result would be a fistfight. Claudia pleaded with him, but with no avail .Stop fighting on every job, we need the money! One night he coming home drunk, and heard Claudia on the phone. "Yes Professor Johnson I will see you then." After hanging up, Claudia heard the door slam shut. Jeff screamed at her, "What are you doing now! Are you planning to sleep with your professor ..., Princess! You are a good for nothing excuse for a girlfriend !" He then punched Claudia in the back and she fell to the floor. The man Claudia once loved, proceeded to kick her in the stomach in a senseless rage. Claudia lay on the floor, bleeding and curled up into a fetal position.

Jeff Travis was poised to deliver another volley when behind him he heard a woman yell from outside the house. TRAVIS ! What do you think you are doing you overgrown excuse for a human being!" He turned to come to face to face with Claudia's childhood friend, Tansy Terry. This Native American woman was in a rage. No one lays a hand on her friend. She hauled off and decked Jeff. He fell backwards, broke the coffee table and landed passed out from the punch. Satisfied with her results, Tansy bent down and helped Claudia up and out to her jeep. Claudia was crying uncontrollably and Tansy looked behind them and muttered, "Claud what did you ever see in that good for nothing creep." The twosome got into Tansy's jeep and proceeded to the nearest emergency room leaving the house in a cloud of dust. . Tansy Terry was only concerned with one thing getting her friend help. A few hours later, Claudia received news. For the reminder of the night Claudia and Tansy wept for the loss of a baby girl that was to be named Teresa. The child was supposed to be named after Jeff's mom.


End file.
